A Brother's Forgiveness- Mario Bros Fanfiction
by Lindsey Scarlett Rose
Summary: A short story I wrote in 8th grade for a project. Enjoy!


It all started on a peaceful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The summer heat was blazing down on the castle that towered above all houses and buildings in the world. It therefore got the most sun out of the acreage, and it became very humid in the land surrounding the prodigious fortress.

Beside the abnormally large pool, two siblings were lounging in hammocks under the simmering sunlight. They were almost exact counterparts of each other, except for some notable differences. One was wearing bright red, while the other one was wearing grass green. The green clad man had an overall darker outfit than his brother, a straighter mustache, and the unmistakable "L" on his cap instead of an "M". These two men were known around the galaxies as Mario and Luigi.

"Mario, I have a question." Luigi told to his older brother, pulling down his black shades. Mario stirred and sat up.

"What is it, Luigi?" he grumbled, taking off his own pair of sunglasses and rubbing his eyes until he could open them to baby blue slits.

"Don't you think that it seems too...peaceful around here?" Luigi fretted, taking a sip of lemonade from the table to his right. Mario laughed until he began to have a coughing fit, grabbing his own beverage and taking a sip.

"Luigi, that has got to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard of in my life!" he yowled, slapping his knee. "One place can never be too peaceful for us! We save the world every day!" Luigi feverishly shook his head.

"Well, not in over a week, Mario. This is serious." the younger brother pointed out.

His older kin nudged his shoulder. "Bowser probably gave up! Now we can finally focus on the things we love most. Like Peach and Daisy!" he reassured.

"Well, yes. But he's always made a comeback! And you'll never know if he decides to capture more than just Peach!" Luigi protested.

"And we have always defeated him, and won!" Mario remarked. "Honestly, Luigi, you worry too much! Sometimes I wonder if you're even my brother or not, you know! If you were my brother, you would be brave and heroic, not a sideline standing coward." That simple remark caused the younger brother to feel deep hurt inside of his heart.

"I was just warning you." he mumbled to himself, getting up with his lemonade and stalking away from his brother. "Now if you ever need my help, you won't get it!" He threw his glass of lemonade onto the pavement, causing it to shatter, and ran away; letting his feet carry him away from his home.

Meanwhile, Peach and Daisy, the two princesses who lived in the castle were making a blueberry pie. A beeping noise on the oven told the girls, one blonde and one ginger, that the pie was done.

"How do you think the boys are doing?"Peach asked. Daisy let out a little chuckle.

"Poor Luigi's probably getting pestered by Mario!" she laughed, taking the pastry out of the oven.

"And Mario's probably doing a really good job at it!" Peach replied, her sunlight-colored hair blowing softly from the light breeze entering the window. All of sudden, rumbles echoed through the floor, causing Daisy to trip and drop the pie. Its pulverized pieces got all over her orange and yellow dress.

"Aw dang!" Daisy yelped. Peach ran to the sink to get a washcloth, but then she tripped as the rumbling got closer and closer.

"Ouch!" she cursed, struggling to get up, courtesy of the red high heels at her feet. All of a sudden, a loud crash was heard from above, destroying everything in the room. The two women tried to scrabble away, but they ended up getting grappled in the air by two enormous hands. Behind them was none other than Bowser.

"MARIO!" Peach wailed.

"LUIGI, HELP ME!" Daisy shrieked. The two girls kept on shouting their protests as they got carried away.

In the backyard, Mario jumped out of his hammock in a rushed panic.

"Oh NO! NOT PEACH!" he shouted, running in the direction of the thief. "I'm going to get that Bowser if it's the last thing I do!"

Not a while later, after the village ran around in panic due to their houses being destroyed, Mario tried to set the princesses free using his fire abilities. Sadly, it was not working. Mario felt sweat fall down his face as exhaustion began to take over his body. He did not have electrical powers. But Luigi did. Mario remembered the argument he had with his younger brother earlier that afternoon with a pang of regret.

"Aw man! If only Luigi was here! We work perfectly as a team!" he thought to himself guiltily. He took in a deep breath and began to yowl to the sky.

"I'M SORRY, LUIGI! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, PLEASE HELP! I CAN'T DO THIS ON MY OWN! YOU'RE MY BROTHER, AND WE NEED YOUR HELP! PLEEEASSE!" the plumber cried. A few more minutes of battling passed. Luigi still didn't respond. Mario closed his eyes.

"What have I done?" he asked himself. Suddenly, he got pinned to a nearby tree, hearing the evil voice of his enemy enter his ears.

"Your ghostly twin isn't here to help you, Mario. He'll never come! Bwahahahaaa!" the Koopa king hissed in triumph. Mario let out a screech of terror, until he heard a familiar voice enter his ears.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT THEM!" Luigi sped through, leaping high in the air, charging up electricity in his foot and kicking downwards, slicing through each metal cord of the machine. Mario, seeing this as a way to break free, blasted the hand away and began to spew flames at the machine. All of the pressure and power of the brothers caused it to heat up, until a moderately large explosion engulfed the whole clearing. Through the fog, Mario could see the two monsters getting away in their Koopa Car. When the plumber looked back at his surroundings, he saw Luigi helping the two princesses up. The two caught expressions, and Luigi's eyes narrowed slightly. Mario took in a deep breath and walked over to his brother.

"Look, Luigi. I'm sorry. I'll take back everything I said, I promise." he groveled. "Please forgive me." Luigi gave him what seemed like the most intelligent look in the world.

Mario, what you said really hurt me. It made me feel even more like an outcast." he replied, his voice scathing. Mario furiously shook his head.

"But what I said was wrong! You're the better brother. You're nicer, stronger, and cooler than me!" he protested.

Luigi sighed and looked down. "If I'm going to forgive you, then it's going to take a lot more than pleading to convince me." Mario nodded.

"Ok. I'll be more careful next time." he vowed. Luigi looked away into the forest for what seemed like the longest time. Mario anxiously waited as the seconds ticked by like molasses. It took a tap on his shoulder for him to realize that Luigi's whole expression had brightened.

"I forgive you!" he stated happily, staring into the distance at the castle's silhouette, then at his brother with cerulean eyes. "Now let's go home, as brothers."

Then the two heroes, now happy with each other's decision, walked off to the castle, where a new way of good life lay there waiting for them.


End file.
